


crossword conundrum.

by joonslove



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, onesided timecanary??, placed sometime before 2x14 moonshot, rip is tired, tbh a carefree day, they just lay around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslove/pseuds/joonslove
Summary: the legends decide to take one day off to get some rest. includes rip in sweatpants, sara doing a crossword, and rip scared to say a word that too easily defines himself. an early fic for rip appreciation week.





	crossword conundrum.

**Author's Note:**

> posted one day early, for rip appreciation week over on tumblr.  
> day one: favorite relationship - romantic/platonic.
> 
> tumblr: legendsorter.

on the rare occasion, the legends would take a day off.

to the disappointment of rip, who seemed very anxious to continue on the current issue at hand: the spear of destiny.  however, with rip destroying the askaran amulet while his memories  were manipulated  with, a jump-start to the next  objective  seemed unlikely.  nate holed himself up in the library because of this; reading books upon books while he tries to find the next clue to the rabbit hole they were  practically  jumping down.

what do the rest of the legends do? lay around, of course.  sleep was a cherished thing on the waverider, where even some of the crew doesn't remember the last time they took a full blown eight hours of undisturbed peace. 

despite this, rip and sara could  be found  in the study, a circular room found right off the deck, where most team conversations took place.  the  multiple  artifacts and various knickknacks that rip kept in the study were dusty and unmoved, seeing as the team had moved most of their planning to the library since rip had timescattered them all.  to sara and rip, it was calming to be back in a familiar room-- nothing changed at all since rip's absence, nobody bothered to move even a pencil.

"the answer is **eleemosynary**." rip answered sara, to a question that was **"relating to charity, twelve letters"**.  he had answered it without looking up from what was taking up most of his attention: a cheat sheet to everything's rip missed  .  information about the two new crew members, anything new about the members he was already familiar with, mission summaries, and so on  . to his annoyance, rip's most frustrating part of catching up was trying to figure out nate's name. he knew everyone's names, even amaya's (from the JSA members she had left)-- but nate's name was never mentioned to him. finally, he's saved after rip's coming home party where he refers to nate as "mr. heywood" so many times where nate  just  chuckles in reply, asking rip to call him  merely  "nate" instead.

" **eleemosynary** ," sara repeats, nodding her head as she grabs the pencil from behind her ear and begins to write it down.  during one of the team's first discussions in the library, sara had  accidentally  tripped over a stack of newspapers. she had soon found out that they were rip's; memories of every day he's traveled to, he grabs a newspaper. the articles in them weren't the main attraction to pass the time, they were the crosswords.  speaking of crosswords, sara's lips formed a frown as she looks at a clue of a word that goes across, but no answer comes to mind. **"someone who changes loyalty; loses someone else's trust."** she looks up at rip, expecting an answer.

to her, he looked  immensely  different from the rip she knew last year.  now, he had a new hairstyle (it was more sturdy and stood up better now, it gave him a look of confidence), and his eyes looked like he had experienced something much more than losing his family  .  since the crew had agreed to take a day off today, rip was found wearing sweatpants of all things, losing his trench-coat for the sake of comfort  . but even with  all of  the changes rip might have, sara still considered him one of her best friends. someone who she could lean on in a time of stress, and she was  extremely  relieved to finally have him back.

sara's thrown back into reality when rip finally replies with "try the word **traitor** ".

rip's answer  was muffled, with him holding up the paper he was writing on in order to cover his face from sara so she wouldn't worry.  his face was one of a person who is contemplating; wondering that of  all of  the possible crossword clues in the world, that clue is the one in the many newspapers he owns that sara picks up . he was oh so tempted to say "the answer is **rip hunter.** me."  back at sara, but he knows that would earn him a stare and a lecture about how it's the umpteenth time he's apologized (but he could never apologize enough for saying what he said, for  each and every  time she has a fake smile while she says "it's okay" his heart breaks into a million pieces).

the sound of pencil writing on paper fills the quiet study. "it doesn't work," sara announces, "it needs eight letters." rip shrugs, and sara reaches into her back pocket to grab her phone.

in the few seconds where only the loud click-clacking sound of a phone keyboard existed in the room, rip goes back into his own thoughts again. sara deserved someone better than him. anyone else but him.  no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the sight, the sound of the gun clicking and firing, right into her chest, the look of heartbreak and lost trust on her face, jax's expression as he tries to stop rip in the medbay. rip was-- something.  it happened back when he left the time masters and betrayed  all of  their sacred code, when he  was brainwashed by  the legion of doom. he was, rip was a--

**"turncoat!"** sara looks up from her phone, her beaming smile being the only light in his life, "the word was **turncoat** , rip."

 

he could never find another word to describe himself better.


End file.
